All About Us
by RoseyTheRunt
Summary: a coincidence or fate, a Boy as he lays beaten and injured by the towns people determined to get this demon out of their Village, meets a Girl warm hearted and caring who nurses him back to health. What becomes of this friendship? read and find out! NaruSaku is the only couple so far.


**A/N: Okay this is an old story I had up here ages ago I just tweaked it a bit, I apologies if its badly written I was MUCH younger when I write this ^^' also when you review this please don't be harsh about my spelling because I am dyslexic anyway enjoy!**

It was a dark night there was a mob with all kinds of weapons chasing a boy, A young boy about the age of 12 or 13, he was short and had blonde hair.

He was crying as he ran for his life.  
>It was so dark he could barely see where he was running.<p>

All he could see was the shadow coming off the villagers chasing him.

He was always hated by villagers but he was never actually been hunted by them.

He kept running until he saw an ally he ran down it.

He was just about to jump over the wall when one of the villagers caught him and pulled him back, he fell onto the ground.

Naruto began to panic, His breathing increased, He knew what was going to happen next.

He huddled in the corner and put his hands over his head in an attempt to defend himself, knew this was going to hurt.

He felt a painful slap of something metal, he fell on the floor and shrieked in pain then he felt something slash his arm, he was bleeding heavily.

Then all of the villagers started beating him with their weapons and yelling "Die demon" and "you destroyed our village"

After a while villagers left the boy beaten half to death, lying on the ground in an alleyway

He was unconscious and severely beaten

Waking past was a young girl with pink hair holding lots of grocery bags, grumbling angrily to herself.

"Why did she make me go to the shop this late anyway" the pink haired girl said as she struggled with seven bags.

As she walked past something caught her eye.  
>It was an unconscious boy on the ground.<p>

"Oh My God!" she exclaimed as she dropped her grocery bags and ran up to him.

The first thing she did was check his pulse to make sure he was alive, This she learned because of her study of medical Jutsu.

She put her hand on the blonde boy's neck and he flinched

She sighed with relief as she was glad to see he was alive, even though she didn't know him she was worried about his cuts and bruises.

"_They're pretty deep_" she thought to herself as she inspected them.

She gently shook him to wake him up.

"Hey, Wake up" she said lightly.

The blonde boy opened his eyes slowly to see the pink haired girl.

"_Wow she's pretty_..." Naruto thought before he actually said anything.

"Huh? Who are you?" He said to as he blinked.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, I was walking down the street and i saw you on the ground unconscious" She Explained.

The boy tried to sit up but he fell back down and shrieked in pain.

"Are you ok?" Sakura said as she held him.

"Yeah, My names Naruto Uzumaki" naruto choked as he held his stomach trying to put on a brave face.

"Don't move you're hurt!" Sakura said as she opened his jacket

He was bleeding and he had a multiple bruises.

"I'm f-fine" he tried to sit up but he couldn't.

"I think you broke your rib" sakura said as she put her hand on his left rib, Naruto blushed even though he was aware it was completely the wrong time.

"And you have a lot of cuts and bruises" Sakura said looking at naruto

Naruto struggled to get up.

"I'm ok, I'm sure you're meant to be home and not taking care of me" naruto chocked.

Sakura hesitated.

"Ok but here's my number, if you need anything call I know you don't know me very well but call anyway" Sakura said as she helped Naruto up.

"Thanks Sakura-Chan" Naruto said as he walked away.

"_Sakura-Chan?_" Sakura thought to herself.

When sakura got home her mother scolded her about being home late. She shrugged it off as usual and went to her room and flopped down on her bed.

"_All I can think about is that poor boy.._." sakura thought.

"_Naruto Uzumaki..."_ Sakura said to herself as she closed her eyes.

The next morning Naruto woke up in his bed.

He sat up slowly, flinching and groaning as he moved.

"_This hurt a lot less yesterday_" naruto though as he got up.

He got out of bed he could barely walk,

He limped out of his house filching and groaning with every step.

He closed the door and limped down the street, getting glares from people walking past, him he tried to just shrug it off.

"_I-I feel strange_" Naruto thought to himself as he stopped.

But he carried on down the street.

Then he started to shake.

"What the-" he said stammered.

Suddenly he felt his legs collapse beneath him,

He fainted in the middle of the street.

All the civilians just walked past him like he wasn't even there.

They left the boy lying on the sidewalk for hours.

Eventually a woman about the age of 28 saw him and picked him up.

When Naruto woke up in a hospital stanched and bandaged to stop the blood.

"Huh? Where am i?" Naruto said as his eyes winded.

He looked to his right and saw a woman with short brown hair sitting next to him smiling warmly.

"So you're awake" the woman stated.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"My names Shizune i saw you collapsed on the side of the road so I brought you to the hospital"

Shizune explained to Naruto

"Oh that's...-" Naruto said before he lost consciousness again, lucky he was in a hospital bed this time.

Shizune ran to the desk.

"I need to see Tsunade!" Shizune said to the nurse behind the counter.

"Right away Shizune!" the nurse said.

The nurse went into the back room and got Tsunade.

Tsunade ran out to Shizune.

"What is it?" Tsunade asked.

"It's the patient in room 16 that came in this morning" Shizune said to Tsunade

"Shizune, Sakura follow me" Tsunade said she ran towards room 16.

Sakura was training to be a medical ninja so she followed Tsunade for experience.

They ran to room 16, Tsunade opened the door and ran in

When Sakura got in she was shocked to see Naruto unconscious.

"Naruto!" she exclaimed.

"You know him?" Shizune said as her and Tsunade examined Naruto.

"Yes! I saw him last night unconscious down an ally that was the first time we met but he said he was fine" Sakura said to Shizune.

They examined him for a while, then they took the examinations to be looked at to see what was wrong with him but sakura never left his bed side.

Naruto was falling in and out of consciousness never noticing sakura at his side until he was woken up by Shizune.

"Huh? Shizune what are you still doing here?" Naruto asked slightly drowsy.

"Oh I'm a doctor at this hospital but I think you should be asking that question to someone else" Shizune said as Naruto looked to his right and saw Sakura.

"Sakura-Chan? What are you doing here?" Naruto said in confusion.

"I'm training to be a medical ninja" Sakura said smiling and blushing slightly, Tsunade walked in the door.

"Well Naruto your scans seem to have show a some chipped bones

You also have severe bruises and you broke your rib" Tsunade said as she looked threw her notes.

"Will I be here all night?" naruto asked

"No you should be allowed go in a hour or so once we have gotten you properly bandaged.

Later Naruto was a bandaged up and was ready to go.

He said thanks to Shizune, Tsunade and Sakura and limped to the hospital door.

He heard footsteps behind him so he turned around.

"I'll help you home" Sakura said looking worried.

Before Naruto could even answer Sakura put Naruto's arm around her shoulder and helped him walk.

"O-oh thanks" Naruto said as he blushed.

Sakura helped Naruto all the way to his door.

"I can take it from here thanks Sakura-Chan" Naruto said as he limped to his door.

"Are you sure?" Sakura said looking at Naruto's cuts and bruises.

"Yeah I'm fine see you!" Naruto said as he walked in.

"Ok bye" Sakura said as she walked away and Naruto closed his door.

Naruto was falling asleep and waking up all night, all he could think of was Sakura, She was the only thing that crossed his mind.

Sakura visited naruto everyday until he was completely healed.

The next morning even after Naruto was healed Sakura visited him.

She knocked on Naruto's door and he opened it.

"Oh hey Sakura" Naruto said looking at Sakura as she walked in and dragged him to his bed

She sat down next to him and checked his bruises and his rib.

"I told you Sakura I'm fine! You don't have to check on me anymore" Naruto said blushing as he stuttered.

"I know I don't have to but i want too...I like seeing you" Sakura said blushing and avoiding Naruto's gaze.

She felt a hand lifting her head up, Naruto leaned over to Sakura and kissed her, Realising what he had done he pulled away blushing.

"S-sorry" Naruto said quickly.

"I really shouldn't have done that it was completely stupid" Naruto said continued to explain himself.

The only thing stopping him from blabbing on any longer was Sakura kissing him.

"Is this a dream..?" Naruto thought to himself.

Sakura giggled at Naruto expression.

"...So where's are first date going to be?" Sakura asked Naruto

"Tomorrow? I'll pick you up at 7" Naruto said getting over what just happened.

"Yeah sure! I have to go now, so see you then?" Sakura said smiling as she walked out the door.

Once sakura was gone naruto fell onto his bed blushing like crazy.

"I can't believe that just happened!" Naruto said laughing to himself

The next day Naruto picked Sakura up they went out for a walk in the park first.

It was silent Sakura was deep in thought, on the other hand Naruto couldn't keep his eyes off Sakura, her pink hair, her green eyes, Naruto couldn't help it! He was in love with her.  
>It then hit him, he knew the perfect place to take Sakura.<p>

Naruto grabbed Sakura's hand "Follow me!" Naruto said as he dragged Sakura along.

Naruto dragged Sakura all the way to a sunset beach.

"Wow it's beautiful!" Sakura said wide eyed as she walked further down the beach.

Naruto and Sakura sat down in the sand.

Sakura was staring out to shore, Naruto was nervous,

He wanted to tell sakura that he loved her but he was scared of what she would say.

"It's really beautiful I wonder what it would look like at night" Sakura said to Naruto.

"S-Sakura-Chan I have something I need to tell you" Naruto said looking down.

Sakura looked at Naruto, Looking slightly confused.

"Sakura-Chan I...I love you" Naruto finally blurted out.

Sakura was shocked for a moment then she smiled

"Naruto!" Sakura said as she hugged him

"I love you too" Sakura whispered into Naruto's ear as she hugged him

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sakura and hugged her tight, Sakura laughed.

Later it was dark, Sakura and Naruto were walking down the street holding hands.

Sakura was smiling with content when they walked passed a group of people about their age.

They glared at Naruto and Sakura they whole time as they walked past.

"What the hell was that? That is so rude!" Sakura said angrily.

"It doesn't matter Sakura-Chan just forget it" Naruto said trying to avoid the subject

"I hate it when people are that rude! just 'cause you've got the kyuubi, so what!" Sakura said still angry.

"_What how did she.._." Naruto thought to himself.

"You knew?-" Naruto said shocked.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Sakura said looking at Naruto.

"It's just most people who know that..." Naruto said sounding sad.

"Naruto I'm not going anywhere" Sakura said confidently.

They held hands again and started walking.

Sakura stopped when she heard footsteps following them.

Naruto turned around quickly to see it was another mob of people.

"_Oh no_" Naruto thought to himself as his eyes widened with fear.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Sakura said seeing the fear in his eyes.

"Run" Naruto said as he dragged Sakura down the street and into an ally to hide.

"What is it Naruto?" Sakura whispered while panting.

"Remember when you found me unconscious in that ally way? that was because a mob of people like that were chasing me and when they got me-" Naruto stopped because he saw Sakura eyes filling up with tears.

"N-Naruto" Sakura said as she hugged him tightly shaking as she sobbed

"Sakura-Chan I'm alright and if that never happened I never would have met you" Naruto said smiling hold Sakura.

Sakura wiped her eyes and smiled.

Naruto could hear the mob of people getting closer he took sakuras hand and ran again.

"They're getting closer" Sakura said running next to Naruto.

Before they realised it were cornered near a cliff.

The villagers got closer Sakura looked at Naruto.

"Time to die demon" one of the villagers shouted

Sakura took out a kunai and Naruto looked at her

"What are you doing?" Naruto said shocked

"Follow my lead" Sakura said taking Naruto's hand and running through the villagers slicing them if they got in there way or tried to attack Naruto

Once they got out of the crowd and kept running.

"Where are we going?" Naruto said between breaths.

"Somewhere they won't look" Sakura said between breaths also.

She ran around the corner and stopped at a house and knocked the door quickly.

A blonde girl opened the door and Sakura ran in with Naruto

"Sakura?" the girl questioned

"I'll explain in a minute Ino just close the door and lock it" Sakura said to Ino

Ino closed the door, locked it and took Naruto and Sakura into the living room.

"What's wrong?" Ino asked Sakura as she closed her curtains.

"We were getting chased by a mob of villagers trying to kill Naruto" Sakura said worrying.

"And Naruto is?" Ino said pointing at Naruto.

"Oh yeah! Naruto-Ino Ino-Naruto" Sakura said introducing them

Naruto Smiled at Ino and Ino nodded slowly still getting her head around the situation.

There was a knock on the door Ino looked at Sakura and walked to the door.

She opens it to see a mob of people.

"Excuse me miss we are going door to door looking the demon fox boy he was seen going down hear" a villager said.

"Demon fox boy?" Ino questioned.

"You know, blonde hair marks on his cheeks" the man said to Ino

Ino looked in her living room and saw that the description fitted the boy standing in her living room.

"Miss did you see him" the villager asked.

"No-no I didn't see him" Ino said nervously as the villagers walked away ino closed the door.

She walked into the living room and pulled Sakura out to the kitchen.

"You didn't tell me he was the demon fox!" Ino whispered angrily to Sakura.

"Ino he won't hurt you trust me" Sakura said staring at Ino.

Ino starred at Sakura for a while.  
>Sakura starred back.<p>

"FINE" Ino said childishly.

"You can sleep here tonight the couch pulls out" Ino said to Naruto and Sakura.

That night Ino got Naruto and Sakura a quilt.

"Sorry I've only got one you'll have to huddle" Ino said with a smirk looking at Sakura.

Sakura glared at Ino and Ino walked upstairs laughing.

Sakura lied down and Naruto did too.

"_I Naruto hasn't spoken all night_..." Sakura thought to herself.

Naruto didn't take his eyes off the window, he seemed to be shaking a bit.

Sakura put her arms around naruto and hugged him tightly.

"Naruto..." Sakura said as she hugged him.

"Are you scared..?" Sakura said holding Naruto.

Naruto turned to her with an expiration that said it all/

Sakura hugged Naruto again.

"Everything's going to be okay" she whispered in narutos ear

They stayed like that until Morning.

Ino walked into the living room in the morning and saw Naruto and Sakura.

She kicked Sakura to wake her up

"AH" Sakura screamed and woke Naruto too who also screamed.

"INO!" sakura yelled.

"Gee sorry I just thought you'd want to leave early to avoid the mob" Ino retorted.

"Oh your right" Sakura said getting up.

Sakura peeked out the door and looked right and left.

"You can go through the ally way down there that's the safest way to go" Ino said.

"Thanks Ino" Sakura said giving Ino a friendly hug.

"Bye" Naruto said to Ino.

Ino waved them off.

**A/N: Like I said above this story is super old! So I'm not sure if I'll ever get ideas for a second chapter of this, but I don't want this to be a oneshot either so if I do I will post another chapter **


End file.
